


情囚之前世篇 第二章BY雪儿

by fengzhen5000



Category: R18 - Fandom
Genre: BL, M/M, 耽美
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-12
Updated: 2018-06-12
Packaged: 2019-05-21 08:46:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14912219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fengzhen5000/pseuds/fengzhen5000





	情囚之前世篇 第二章BY雪儿

　　女人嘴里塞着布团，手被反绑着，狼狈万状的跪在地上。  
　　方天羽怔怔看着地上的女人，不敢相信自己的眼睛。  
　　地上的女人也正望着她。一头秀发早已凌乱不堪，露出几块光秃秃的头皮，本该清秀的脸上布满了瘀痕血迹。  
　　“云香……”方天羽叫着女人的名字，他想向她爬去，但是铐在手上的铁链限制了他的自由。  
　　怎么会，云香不是早就被处决了吗？  
　　他的耳边还缭绕着刺耳的枪声，鼻端还能闻到那呛人的硝烟味。雨水混合着血水，流到他的脚边。他永远都不会忘记那个被蒙着脑袋，在大雨中倒下的身影。  
　　而且……  
　　他猛的回头望向明九，“你不是说……”  
　　明九弯腰，靠在他耳边呢喃，“喜欢吗，新礼物。”  
　　看着微笑的明九，一股恐惧在方天羽心里扩展开来。  
　　“放了她。”嘴唇因失血过多变得惨白，明九的气息拂在颈侧，像毒蛇吐出的信子。  
　　忽然一股大力袭来，明九揽着他的腰将他抱在怀里，光裸的双腿被大大撑开。  
　　软垂的阳物，被彻底凌虐过的股间，布满吻痕的大腿内侧，毫无遮掩的彻底暴露在艾云香的视线中。  
　　她惊愕的睁大眼，被堵住的口发出闷闷的响声。  
　　“明九，我杀了你。”方天羽拼命挣扎，嘶哑的嗓子几乎泣血。  
　　“就让她看看你有多淫 荡。”明九轻笑着，将手指慢慢插 入他的股间。  
　　方天羽体内还残留着情事的痕迹，血液混合着精 液，让明九的手指进出得十分顺利。  
　　“听，你下面这张小 嘴在叫。”明九舔着方天羽紧绷的脖子，咬着他的耳垂。  
　　“住手，混蛋，快住手。”方天羽哑着声音嘶吼，前所未有的耻辱让他痛不欲生。  
　　滑腻的液体顺着他的大 腿流淌下来，抵抗的腰身在强制的禁锢下只能无助的扭动。  
　　昏暗的光线，淫 乱的情事。  
　　艾云香呜呜闷哼着，蹭着双 腿往后退，她的脸上满是震惊，恶心，不屑。  
　　方天羽紧紧闭上眼睛。他恨透了眼前这个任意践踏自己尊严的男人，恨透了无能为力的自己，也恨透了横刀夺爱的温良玉。  
　　忽然明九停下了动作。方天羽倒在地上蜷缩起双 腿，哪怕这个动作虚弱得可笑。他看见明九走过去，扯开了艾云香口里的布团。  
　　“你这个疯子。”艾云香看了方天羽一眼，像看见什么污 秽的东西一样，迅速别开了视线，“你们都是疯子。温大哥呢，你们把他怎么样了？”  
　　明九低低笑了起来。  
　　方天羽知道他在笑什么。他在嘲笑自己，拼死拼活想保护的女人，说出的第一个名字却是“温良玉”。  
　　明九抬起手。  
　　艾云香惊叫一声，闭上眼睛缩起脖子。  
　　预料之中的疼痛没有落下，她睁开眼睛，看见明九扯开手套扔在地上。  
　　“打你，会脏了我的手。”明九嘲弄的道。他的视线在艾云香身上游移，仿佛在盘算哪处更柔 软，更能让她痛苦。  
　　艾云香浑身发冷。她不怕方天羽，因为她知道方天羽无论如何都不会伤害她，但是这个男人……这个男人恨不得让她死。  
　　她早该知道的，没有一个副官会用这种眼神看着自己的长官。  
　　“别这么害怕。”明九勾起嘴角，笑得十分温和，“我不杀你。”  
　　“你想干什么？”艾云香畏惧的看着明九。  
　　“温良玉和方天羽，你选一个。”  
　　“什……什么？”艾云香一脸茫然。  
　　“真蠢。”明九微微抬起下巴，居高临下看着她，“选了方天羽，温良玉就得死。选了温良玉，方天羽就得死。我这么说，够明白了吗？”  
　　方天羽呼吸一窒，眼中流露出卑微的企盼。他不怕死，但是他想从艾云香嘴里听到自己的名字。他不指望艾云香能爱他，但只要她能犹豫一下，哪怕只有一点点，他都死而无憾。  
　　可是艾云香却毫不犹豫的选择了温良玉。  
　　意料之中，为什么心会这么痛。  
　　方天羽倒在地上，眼中的光一点一点暗淡了下去。他看到艾云香的嘴在迅速张合，可是他一点都听不到她在说什么。流出的泪落在嘴里，是苦的。  
　　突然，身体被人翻转过来压 在了地上。他猛的睁开眼，明九那双狭长的眸子正闪动着妖异的光芒。  
　　惊骇恐惧如波涛般狂涌而上，他该死的清楚他想做什么。  
　　“明九，你敢……你敢……！”血色尽失的嘴唇颤 抖着，方天羽咬牙切齿的低吼，他极力扭摆着身体企图阻止对方接下来的动作。  
　　明九轻易看穿了他虚张声势下的畏惧，嘴唇冰冷的勾起一抹笑。  
　　随着拉链声的响起，方天羽绝望的看见，一个超越以往，无法想象的噩梦，正向他狂卷而来。  
　　尽情的发泄过后，明九凝视着晕死过去的男人，目光专注而深情。  
　　“你是我的了。”  
　　深夜，一个高鼻深目的洋大夫被请进了总督府。  
　　明九坐在大厅，面前的茶已经凉透了。他摩挲着茶杯，眼光闪动，不知在想什么。  
　　过了很久，那洋大夫终于从方天羽的房间出来。  
　　“怎样？”明九立刻问道。  
　　“很顺利。”洋大夫操着一口生硬的中国话。“他完全不能抵抗，我在他的脑子里……”他指了指头部，想了半天终于找到合适的字眼，“下达了指令。放心，以后他再也不会想起那个女人了。关上，封闭了。”  
　　“那他……还记得多少？”明九犹豫了一下，“以前的事，以前的人。”  
　　洋大夫想了一下，认真的道：“他太痛苦了，我只是帮助他摆脱痛苦。所以他忘记的，是他想要忘记的事情。”他笑了笑，“当然，那些快乐的，他是不会忘记的。”  
　　明九拍拍手掌，立刻有人送上满满一箱黄金，“这是建设医院的费用。”  
　　洋大夫脱下帽子行了个绅士礼，“大人，您真是慷慨。”  
　　明九微微一笑，“我对朋友一向慷慨。”他压低声音，“史密斯先生，我希望你永远是我的朋友。”  
　　史密斯立刻保证，“当然，我向天主发誓。”  
　　他走到门口，忽然想起什么，“大人，为了确保万一，最好别让他受到刺激。”  
　　明九了然。  
　　除了艾云香，谁能刺激到天羽。  
　　当然，现在这个女人已经倒在护城河里，变成一具尸体，臭了，烂了。  
　　他走进房里，守在方天羽身边，静静等着他醒来。  
　　当天际露出曙光时，方天羽终于睁开了双眼。  
　　如稚子般单纯，清澈。  
　　他仿佛还不知道自己身在何处，眼眸慢慢转动，落在明九脸上。  
　　明九连呼吸都放缓了，却更用力的握住了方天羽的手。  
　　“天羽。”他轻轻的，温柔的叫着方天羽的名字。  
　　方天羽静静看着他，薄薄的唇角微微上翘，勾起一个笑容，“明九，你怎么哭了？”  
　　  
　　


End file.
